coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8781 (26th November 2015)
Plot Tracy is angry that Robert has stayed out all night and switched his phone off. Ken advises her to leave it but she charges over to the bistro first thing. Hope and Ruby write Christmas lists for Santa. Tyrone is upset when Hope asks for "no more medicine". Jamie arrives to give Luke details of his next race. Andy kicks off when he sees him, and so Steph admits the truth about Jamie's blackmail. Gary is annoyed when Sharif dismisses his ideas for the gym. Tracy tries an understanding approach with Robert but is wound up by Leanne. He is about to agree to return home but changes his mind when Tracy suspects Leanne of being after him. Eva sympathises with Gary over Alya and Jason's betrayal, owing to her history with Jason. Jason sees them sharing a friendly hug and warns Gary off Eva. Gary tells him he'll have Eva if he wants her. Leanne tells Simon to apologise to Amy. Mary is upset when Brendan cancels a date to attend to his sick aunt. Dev points out that it shows he's a caring person, making her feel better. Steph tries another approach with Jamie - calling his bluff. She warns him that Andy and Luke will be free to batter him and everyone will think he's a sleaze. She is stunned when he posts the photos anyway. Tyrone buys most of the girls' Christmas presents from a pound shop. Simon begrudgingly apologises to Amy. Tracy isn't satisfied but Amy accepts it. Jason asks Eva out on a date, as friends. She agrees. Alya asks Gary not to punish her family for her actions. He says he's doing it for his family. Jason sees Eva and Gary innocently chatting and warns Eva that Gary is just using her to get back at him. She angrily tells him to forget their date. Tracy warns Leanne to stay away from Robert. Cast Regular cast *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Hope Stape - Faith & Nicole Holt *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi (Uncredited) Guest cast *Jamie Bowman - James Atherton Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Webster's Autocentre *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *V Court Fitness Notes *This additional Thursday episode was transmitted at 8.00pm. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Jason warns Eva that Gary is using her to get back at him, but she retaliates and calls him paranoid; Tracy is angry when Robert stays out all night; and Steph reveals Jamie's blackmail plan to Andy. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,000,000 viewers (19th place). Category:2015 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns